Daddy's Little Girl
by BlackBrightField2007
Summary: He wondered why when she said, "She's definitely your little girl."


**Daddy's Little Girl**

As quiet as he possibly could, the man in his late twenties closed the door and bolted it. He stole a quick glance at the LED clock from the television set. It said a minute past midnight. It explained why his home was very peaceful. Everyone was asleep about three hours ago. He mentally counted the weeks left for him before he starts working in the emergency department. He'd been missing a lot of dinner with his family because of his work.

A sudden flash of light outside made the tired man almost jump out of his skin. The lightning was followed by a huge torrent of rain. He could feel the temperature of the night decrease a few degrees. Cold night and he would get a great goodnight sleep.

Ichigo hooked his jacket on a peg right beside the door before he quickly but silently went to the second floor of his house. He stopped in front of a room to check on his first child. Kurosaki Hisana was sleeping peacefully in her Chappy the Rabbit themed-bed with her favourite stuffed toy right beside her. Ichigo kissed the little one's forehead and cheek several times. She smelled just like her mother and he loved it very much.

Then, he made his way to his own bedroom. There, his wife and his son were lying on the bed, sleeping together. His wife had her arms protectively around the one-year-old. Ichigo smiled, unconsciously. He changed his clothes before carefully joining his little family for slumber.

Right before he closed his eyes, Kurosaki Ichigo pecked his wife's cheek and lips. She stirred a bit but continued to stay at dreamland. He gave his son a kiss on his chubby face and stroked the boy's dark mane. Now, he could sleep after as he was done with his nightly routine. He lay back on the firm mattress with his head on the soft, feather-filled pillow. In a matter of minutes, Kurosaki Ichigo was deep asleep as rain continued pouring outside.

* * *

The rain had progressed into one big storm. Rainwater was gushing down from the sky, hitting whatever it was in their way in the highest possible momentum. It was deafening outside the house, but inside, it was very quiet as everyone was fast asleep. Well, not everyone.

"Daddy," she called.

No response. Kurosaki Hisana started fidgeting beside her sleeping father. "Daddy," she poked again. Still, no reaction.

She started to jab her father. _Daddy really needs to wake up_, that was all she thought about. Suddenly, there was a loud clap of thunder. It was ear-splitting and Hisana's eyes welled up.

"Daddy!" She cried. This time she took the opportunity to shake her sleeping father.

Ichigo reluctantly flicked his eyes open. He was too tired and all he wanted was at least a decent, uninterrupted half hour of sleep first, before being awakened by his children.

"Yes Hisana?" He asked groggily. Why oh why didn't she wake her mother up? Rukia was much better in handling their children compared to him.

"I'm scared. The lights are scary and loud," and as if agreeing with her statement, there was a massive electrostatic discharge outside. Poor little Hisana. Her huge dark orbs that had been welled up with her tears, finally emptying their contents. The big fat moisture rolled down her face. "Daddy!" She sobbed.

Ichigo's heart softened. It hurt him to see his daughter crying like that. "C'mon up." He shifted to his right a bit, making a small space for his daughter to jump in. The young Kurosaki hurriedly climbed up. She pushed her face into her Chappy the Rabbit plushie and her father's chest as another loud thunder detonated outside.

"Daddy, I'm scared."

The man put his arms around the child. "Sshh. It's okay. Now sleep, alright?" He coaxed as he pulled up the cover above her.

The child buried her face in the crook of Ichigo's neck. "Daddy," she sobbed.

"Yes dear. I'm here. Don't worry. Nothing's gonna hurt you," Ichigo cooed as he swept the tears away from her face.

Kurosaki Hisana nodded.

"Goodnight," Ichigo kissed his little one's forehead and buried his nose in her orange locks. His arms were securely around the child's small frame. A few minutes later, Kurosaki Hisana was already fast asleep but still sobbing a couple of times.

"I told you," said a voice behind him.

Ichigo turned. The roaring thunder outside had awoken her up. A small smile tugged at her face.

"Whaddya mean?" He asked as he picked his sleeping daughter and placed her right beside her brother.

"That's she's daddy's little girl." Rukia whispered to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Ichigo replied. He gave his wife a sweet kiss on the lips. "She's my kid, and of course, my little girl." He added.

"Nope. She's daddy's little girl." Rukia answered with a big smile on her face.

"You're not making any sense, Rukia." Ichigo leaned back on his pillow. He put his arms on the kids and reached for his wife's hand.

"Daddy," the young girl mumbled in her sleep. She grasped a handful of Ichigo's shirt and pulled it into her mouth; making it her own pacifier.

"She's definitely your little girl," and with that, Rukia closed her violet eyes. The smile never left her face.

* * *

**A/N**: Cuz it has been raining everyday here. Thanks to Gensomaden Saiyuki for beta-ed it. Also, for everyone that read A Curse to Kill, it will be in hiatus until further notice. Final exam in fortnight time and I haven't studied anything. Wish me luck and don't forget to review =D Thanks for reading!


End file.
